Die Wilden Kerle Paradox Zeit
by DWKanime15
Summary: Colección de historias de Die Wilden Kerle paralelas a DWK Ein Team von Siegern; paradojas del tiempo. Las Fieras, tras ganar el torneo de futbol sala, dicen ser y son los mejores. O no, ya que el tiempo o la venganza se entrometeran en su camino. Aventuras en las que tiempo, amistad, fútbol e incluso amor, juegan papeles importantes. Nuevos enemigos y desafios les aguardan.


**Die Wilden Kerle Paradox Zeit (Colección de historias paralelas)**

**(There will be, there is, an English version in my Deviantart)**

**Sobre la historia: **

- Esta historia es un poco al estilo Inazuma Eleven Go: Chrono Stone, ya que tiene que ver con viajes en el tiempo.

- Traducción del título: Las Fieras Fútbol Club Paradoja del Tiempo (paradox es palabra inglesa, zeit es tiempo en alemán)

- Es paralela a Die Wilden Kerle: Ein Team von Siegern (Las Fieras Fútbol Club: Un equipo de campeones)

**Ahora, aclaraciones:**

- En primer lugar, la historia de DWK Ein Team von Siegern no es la original del todo, la escrita fue mi segunda idea para ese fanfic, ya que la primera era DEMASIADO LARGA!

- Esta historia usa la idea original o verdadera historia de DWK Ein Team von Siegern, o sea la súper ultra larga

**La aclaración más importante (sobre la original DWK Ein Team von Siegern):**

- La historia recuenta toda la historia de DWK desde el principio con cambios que afectan la historia original (por eso lo de súper ultra larga)

- En la versión escrita del fic (idea nueva), Cris (mi OC principal) es la primera nueva jugadora de las Fieras cuando necesitan nuevos jugadores. Sin embargo, en la idea original, Cris es una chica de 12, casi 13, años que vive en Grünwald. Con pasión por el fútbol, fue desplazada una vez por ser una chica. Sus padres son amigos del padre de Vanessa, por lo que cuando Vanessa se muda, Cris es su primera amiga. Durante el transcurso de DWK1, Vanessa y ella deciden unirse a las Fieras, los desafían en el cumpleaños de Vanessa, los ganan y se unen, y más tarde ganan a los Vencedores. Más tarde, en DWK2 la historia no cambia ya que Cris es una Fiera más y los ayuda, y así hasta el final de esa parte (cambia la mejor parte de la historia, el beso). Antes de DWK3 (tras la derrota), ella dedica todo su tiempo a la natación y al karate, olvidándose un poco de las Fieras, que estaban separadas (sin embargo, aunk se llevaba super ultra mal con Leon, no se enfada tanto como pasa con Vanessa). Vuelve al equipo durante DWK3 (mi versión). Luego, mi historia se mueve dos años más tarde, donde pasa una versión paralela, por así decirlo, de DWK4 (la vi pero sigo con lo de "paralela") y más tarde, continuaría con lo escrito en el fic (a partir de parte del capítulo 2)

- Fabi nunca ha sido un traidor en mi historia, en ella desaparece en lo que es DWK2 porque ese verano su padre lo obliga a ir a un campamento (aclaro que, en mi versión, al padre de Fabi no le caen muy allá las Fieras) (si tenéis una idea mejor, proponedla) por lo que no se entera de lo que pasó en el partido ante la Selección. Vuelve en lo que sería DWK3 y ayuda a Nerv a reunir a las Fieras, y asi hasta 2.0

- Deniz aparece en DWK2 y desaparece del equipo en DWK3 porque se muda. Reaparece en DWK 2.0

- Jojo se muda en algún momento durante o después de DWK2, por lo tanto no aparece en DWK3. Vuelve para lo que sería DWK 2.0

- Nerv aparece en el mismo momento que en las películas (DWK3)

- Los personajes de los libros (Rocce, Félix y Annika) y mi otro "OC" (María) aparecen en el mismo tiempo que en el fic escrito.

- Todo lo que tenga que ver con amor de las películas no aparece. En mi fic, empecé a poner todo lo que tenía algo que ver con el amor en lo que continuaría a DWK4 (que yo llamo DWK 2.0) y los pairings son distintos a las películas (pero esto no es demasiado importante ya que no digo nada sobre el amor, o eso creo, en Paradox Zeit) (o si..., ya lo vereis) (esto fue tras ver DWK 5, me apetece una historia con vampiros y maldiciones que se pueden romper con el amor)

- Todo lo ocurrido en DWK5 nunca ocurre (razon anterior, aunk una de las historias esta basada en ella)

- La historia de DWK4 no es la misma (no, ahora si lo es, mas o menos)

- Los Lobos de Ragnarok siguen existiendo, por lo tanto Klette no es una Fiera

- Las Vampiresas y las Luces si desaparecen como equipos, pero algunas de las ex-jugadoras de ambos equipos forman Sleeping Forest (otro equipo femenino)

**Para terminar:**

- La historia junta el tiempo entre DWK1 y DWK2 (pasado) con el de mi DWK 2.0 (presente o futuro, después de mi DWK4 paralelo)

**Última nota o aclaración: ****  
**

La historia de DWK: Ein team von siegern va a ser reescrita cuando tenga tiempo e inspiración, por eso que una vez que lo haga... esto ya no será necesario (ya que la reescribiré al estilo de la idea original). Tampoco esta historia está escrita, y seran varias historias, no solo una.

**Historias de Die Wilden Kerle Paradox Zeit:**

**-Zu den Tiefen der Dunkelheit ****(La primera de la colección)**

**Traducción del título: **Las Fieras FC Paradoja del Tiempo: Hacia las profundidades de la oscuridad

* * *

******Bueno, ahora en el siguiente capítulo empieza la primera historia (y siento haberos tenido leyendo todo este rollazo)**


End file.
